The eyes of a traitor: Akemi New eyes
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki , Akemi Uzumaki , Kesin Senju '' ''Title: The Eyes of a Traitor: Akemi New Eyes Kagato:-Kagato had asked for the traitor’s body that he once called his son Hayate, be under guard in the medical clinic. Even though he was a traitor to his village Hayate will still server his village, in a way that even His father Kagato never expected. Kagato had plans for Hayate’s eyes, he wanted them transferred into his daughter Akemi, and this long process will have the end result in granting her EMS if everything went well. His eyes would get to Akemi but his body well… He thought to his self He had bigger plans for. Kagato pushed open the heavy metal door to the medical clinic where his son’s body was laid out and under guard. At times he thought this was a dream that he would wake up from, but to have his own son turn on him well, not just him built his own village was more like a nightmare. Kagato had asked Kesin to set up and perform the operation after his shown loyalty to Amegakure. A simple nod to the guards that stood just inside the Medical clinic door way was all that was needed, one being his daughter Akemi , After all This was the Kage’s kids one would be foolish and out of their mind to mess with them at a time such as this or any time for that matter. Kagato was a bit nervous, with any operation like this there were always risks, but the risks were weighed and he had full trust in Kesin’s abilities. – IlAkemiUzumaki: -Akemi stood guard over her former brother's body Hayate, closely watching him for any chances he had of slipping loose from my powerful stern grip on his shoulder with one hand making sure he wouldn’t get up from his laying down position on the floor. She heard the heavy metal door open to where she saw sight of her father, some relief that he was here by her side, before the operation to transfer the Mangakyo Sharigan into her own eyes. The thought of an operation made her feel uneasy and nervous but, it’s not as bad since she know that her father trusted her in good hands of the doctor preforming the surgery...Kesin. She waited to hear the next proceedings from her father and the doctor Kesin as I waited with patience looking slightly towards her father for a moment wondering to herself how this operation will go- RavynGrimm: They never saw him. That was his thought as first Akemi came in toguard her brother's body. And again, when the Kage entered. He'd become part of the scenery, one with the village. And he loved it. He'd made himself well known enough, and trusted enough, that he was granted the privilege. he would be making a very special transfer today, something that only happened once a generation at most. The last time he'd ever read about it was in the scrolls about the Legendary Konoha Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke. He would surpass that doctor. He had read it took a week for the younger male to heal. He'd cut the time to two days using his secret bio boosters. They were amazing, implanting a specially modified chakra that would constantly bathe the afflicted area in a healing aura. He'd have to place a seal on the girls forehead for the period of recovery, allowing him to know when to give another injection. Oh well, he was getting ahead of himself. Grabbing his special tool kit from beneath front desk and folloed the Kage. “Good after noon, Noble Uzumaki..." He'd give a low, respectful bow. " I trust you are both well?" As he rose to standing, he'd turn his yellow stare to Akemi, his new patient. The male, fourteen years old and already a medical genius, due mostly to the fact of several scrolls held in both his own lab, pilfered on his run from Omo, or learned here. Each area had taught him new things, and with the acquisition of his newest powers, he'd be able to possibly reduce..'Shut up!' came the voice in his head, beating the crap out of the number crunching voice. Always at war were the two, but such was the price of greatness: Madness. Good afternoon to you as well… We are as well as to be expected given the circumstances we find ourselves in after all. –Kagato looked at his daughter, his eyes soften a bit and his facial expressions changed to one of reassurance trying to show is daughter that he was fully confident things would go well. Kagato placed his right hand on left shoulder. In a firm yet confident voice he spoke to her.- Everything will be fine, I assure you, and just remember I will be here through the whole thing. –Kagato turned his head slowly more towards Kesin his attention back to the shinobi that would be performing this operation. His Blue, and green eye’s shifted back and forth between the two.- Well let’s just get this done and over with ok? –Kagato paused for a moment before his lips parted once more. - The sooner the better… IlAkemiUzumaki: -Akemi would nods towards the doctor Kesin in a calmly manner not speaking a word since she was known not for many words and to be shy, but more of an observation type learner. She would look back to her father as he looked to her with a soften expression reassuring that everything was going to be fine...-She smiled as She glanced over his face and then slowly positioned my gazed back forward, my expression on my face more calm than before. I spoke only a few words back to my father...-Ok Dad, I trust you and believe in your wellbeing for me. Let’s...just go ahead and get this over with... RavynGrimm Whisper: Motioning for the girl to climb up onto the table, he'd give her his biggest smile. " So, Kemi-chan, I want you to know that when you wake up, you will be one step closer to your father's power, I swear." He'd upend his big, black leather satchel and begin pulling out various syringes, the colored contents varying from all across the rainbow with every shade in-between. These were some of the secrets to his science, the bio boosters. Each was specifically augmented with dna of various clans in a such a way that only an extract of the clan is used. it is in this way they are able to effect the target nin. Though those toys were left in the lab. These versions, however, were created using specialized chakra and plants, as well as a modified virus to help carry it through. He'd move over to the body, using Wood Release to grow a plant from beneath him into the shape of an operating table. He'd been practicing. “Now then, tell me. Will you go to sleep easily? I'm certain the Kage can cast a genjutsu on you. I'd rather only use the injections after you have fallen asleep..." he'd let it hang, wondering if he'd have to sedate her anyway. Kagato: -Kagato’s eyes shifted quickly from their normal blue and green into a deep crimson color, one, two, then three tomoe appeared in the sea of red only to swirl together into yet another form taking form of a more of an X shape. Yet this transformation was not yet complete, from the X shape is splintered out making curves into an almost whirl pool like design bit more ridged into the final shape of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which many never even got a glimpse at since he more or less used his Rinnegan stage for the most part. He looked deep into Akemi’s eyes. By establishing direct eye contact with the Akmei, he intended to lock her within a genjutsu. The effect he was looking for was to induce instantaneous, but temporary, unconsciousness. He felt this was the best way to make sure she didn’t feel any pain from the procedure. If this was successful it would put her into a dreamlike state in her mind implementing only her deepest happiness to come forth while she was under. Granted the normal use of these techniques was to do harm to their intended target but in this case he wasn’t trying to do harm just a better way of making sure she stayed out for the operation.- 'End Results:' Akemi gets put under Kagato's Genjutu and Kelsin transplants Hayate's eyes in to Akemi.